


perfectly matched

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Kenny und Anders sind beste Freunde.Tom reicht das nicht und er will sie verkuppeln.





	perfectly matched

Tom seufzte frustriert, als er nach dem Trainingssprung die getönte Skibrille hob schob und sein Blick dann auf Kenny und Fanni fiel. Die zwei lehnten an der Werbebande und unterhielten sich angeregt. Kenny gestikulierte wild und schien zu versuchen seine Worte mit den Gesten noch zu untermalten, während auf Fannis Wangen wieder die roten Flecken erschienen, der Jüngere aber dennoch strahlte. „Tom?“, Daniel, der nach seinem Sprung neben ihn glitt, fuhr nachdem er den Helm abgenommen hatte, mit der Hand durch seine Haare, „Was ist los?“ Tom brummte nur und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er dann knapp in Richtung der beiden anderen Athleten, die noch immer selbstvergessen und in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken an der Bande standen, „Was schon? Sie tun es schon wieder … Sie … Argh!“ Tom wrang hilflos die Hände und Daniel folgte zwar seinem Blick, runzelte dann aber ohne Verständnis die Stirn, „Was tun sie denn?“  
„Siehst du das nicht?“, schnaubte Tom und hatte Mühe seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten, „Kenny guckt Fanni an, als wäre der ein Stück Schokolade … Und Fanni … Das verdammte Küken kapiert nichts! GAR NICHTS!“ Daniel grinste spitzbübisch und legte seine Hand auf den Arm des Älteren, „Also, wenn du es jetzt so sagst ...“ „Oh, das gefällt mir ...“, Toms blaue Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll, als er sich nun seinerseits zu Daniel lehnte, „Was hast du vor?“ „Was wohl? Wir werden ein bisschen Amor spielen ...“  
Tom war nicht gerade als die geduldigste Person im norwegischen Team bekannt, so verlor er auch keine Zeit, sondern umarmte Kenny grinsend von hinten, hielt ihm die Augen zu und flüsterte dann in sein Ohr, „Rate mal, wer ich bin!“ „Tom.“, Kenny klang etwas angestrengt und müde, als er sich nun vorsichtig aus dem Griff des Älteren befreite, sich zu Tom umdrehte und grinste, „Wolltest du mich zu Tode erschrecken?“ „Pf, dann hätte ich mir ne Schlierenzauermaske gekauft!“, Tom legte vertraulich einen Arm um Kenny und beugte sich verschwörerisch wispernd zu ihm, „Alex ist heute Abend zusammen mit Clas bei dieser komischen Weiterbildung … Und wir wollten eine kleine Party feiern … Ich weiß aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass Fanni ein paar Flaschen Selbstgebrannten dabei hat ...“ „Fanni?“, Kenny wirkte überrascht, aber Tom grinste nur und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Tja, kleine Küken sind eben gar nicht so harmlos … Also, kommst du?“

„So, erledigt.“, Tom drängte sich rücksichtslos zwischen Daniel und Stjernen, die sich mit Jokke und Johann unterhalten hatten, „Kenny hängt am Haken.“ „Ihr wollt sie wirklich verkuppeln?“, Jokke runzelte die Stirn, aber Tom nickte, „Ich guck mir das jetzt schon lang genug mit an … Und dieses Mal muss es einfach klappen!“ „Dieses Mal?“, nun starrten alle Tom an, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Was? Hab ich es euch nie erzählt?“ Die anderen Athleten brummten nur, aber Tom berichtete einfach weiter, „ … 2010 kam Fanni zu uns ins Team… Wartet mal … Ich glaube es war ‘11 … Ja genau, da bemerkten wir es … Kurz nach der Tournee hab ich es mit Romoerens Hilfe versucht … Haben beide abgefüllt und … nichts. Na ja, wir wissen seitdem, dass Kenny ziemlich gut bei Karaoke ist. Vor allem als Britney … Fanni hat davon aber nichts mehr mitbekommen, der ist nämlich irgendwann einfach auf Kennys Schoss eingeschlafen ...“ Tom zählte nun an den Fingern ab, „Saison ‘12 … Da haben wir sie in die Abstellkammer eingesperrt ...“  
„Ich erinnere mich!“, Jokke nickte eifrig, „Alex hat sie nach Stunden gefunden und zur Sau gemacht, sie haben aber auf dem Fußboden geschlafen, oder?“ „Genau. Zwar aneinander gekuschelt, aber angezogen … Beste Freunde eben. Pf!“ „Und, wenn sie wirklich nicht mehr sind? Wenn sie einfach ‚nur‘ beste Freunde sind?“, merkte Andreas, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, schließlich ernst an, aber sofort widersprachen die Anderen, „Quatsch! Das ist doch offensichtlich! Da ist mehr zwischen ihnen! Das kann doch jeder sehen! Sie brauchen einfach nur etwas Hilfestellung, um das endlich auch zu begreifen!“ „Dann hast du einen neuen Plan?“, seufzte Andreas und bereute seine Frage bereits, als Toms blaue Augen förmlich zu strahlen begannen, „Und ob … Wir starten Projekt ‚zwei halbe Hähnchen‘ heute Abend!“

Kaum dass der Sportchef zusammen mit den beiden Trainern das Hotel verlassen hatte, klopfte es auch schon an der Zimmertür und Tom, der faul auf dem Bett lag, stützte sich auf den Unterarm auf, „Fanni, machst du auf?“ „Weil du zu faul bist?“, der Jüngere, der gerade aus dem kleinen Badezimmer kam, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die noch feuchten Haare und musterte Tom misstrauisch, „Was hast du bestellst?“ „Ich?“, die blauen Augen waren vollkommen unschuldig, aber Anders, der seinen besten Freund gut genug kannte, seufzte nur und öffnete dann mit betonter Vorsicht und voller Misstrauen die Tür nur ein Stück weit, „Ja?“  
„Man, Fannis.“, Stjernens große Hand schloss sich um die Tür und drückte diese weiter auf, so dass auch die weiteren Athleten hinter dem hochgewachsenen Norweger zu sehen waren, „Lass uns schon rein!“ „Rein.“, Fanni sah zwischen Tom und Andreas hin und her, aber schließlich trat er einen Schritt von der Tür zurück und ließ den Rest des Teams eintreten, bevor er die Tür dann hinter dem Letzten schloss, „So, ihr seid drin und was wollt ihr nun hier?“ „Tom hat uns eingeladen.“, Daniel streckte sich gemütlich neben dem Langhaarigen auf dem breiten Doppelbett aus und grinste, „Er hat gesagt, du hättest Schnaps dabei?“

Bald saß man gemütlich auf den Betten, die von seiner Mutter beschrifteten Flaschen kreisten und man lachte bereits leicht angeheitert über Toms Schauspielkünste, als dieser nun damit begann andere Athleten aus allen Nationen mehr oder weniger talentiert zu imitieren. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt und wurde auch immer lockerer und so wechselten Daniel und Tom einen knappen Blick und Daniel lehnte sich schließlich verschwörerisch zu Kenny, der gerade einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche genommen hatte, „Und, sag mal … Wie ist es wieder hier zu sein?“  
„Mmmmh?“, Kenny sah ihn überrascht an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „Wie schon? Als ob man in einen Kindergarten zurückkehren würde ...“ „Hast du uns denn wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen vermisst?“, Daniel schmollte und beobachtete um Fassung ringend, wie Fanni Kenny die Flasche entwand, einen großen Schluck nahm und sich dann förmlich, aber ohne das angeregte Gespräch mit Halvor zu unterbrechen, auf den Schoss des Älteren sinken ließ, „Zumindest einige von uns?“ „Na ja, es war schon ziemlich langweilig.“, gab Kenny zu und begann nun selbstvergessen mit Fannis blonden Strähnen zu spielen, „So ganz ohne euch ...“  
„Was ist?“, schließlich wurde Kenny sich der seltsamen Blicke von Tom, Andreas und Daniel bewusst und seine Hand verharrte, „Hab ich was im Gesicht?“ „Kenny … magst du … Anders?“, Daniel hatte sich vorgebeugt und seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern gesenkt, „Ich meine so richtig gerne? Hast du ihn lieb?“ „Was?!“, Kenny hustete überrascht, aber Tom stieß ihm schon den Ellenbogen in die Seite, „Keine Sorge, wir wollen dir helfen und euch verkuppeln ...“ „Ihr wollt ...“, eine leichte Röte lag auf Kennys Wangen und er warf einen Blick auf Fanni, der zwar noch immer auf seinem Schoss lag, aber nach wie vor mit Halvor sprach, „Ok … Ich mag ihn … Aber, ihr wollt …?“ „Natürlich!“, Tom grinste breit, „Aphrodite ist mein zweiter Vorname! Und mein Assistent Daniel heißt Daniel Venus“ „Ich dachte immer das wäre André ...“, murmelte Daniel und räusperte sich im gleichen Atemzug, um nun auch Fannis Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, „Hey, Fannemel! Kenny hat uns gerade erzählt, wie toll er es findet, dass er wieder mit dir im Team ist! Ist das nicht … süß?“  
Fanni schluckte und die roten, aufgeregten Flecken färbten seine Wangen, als er Kenny, der ebenfalls rot geworden war, nun seltsam intensiv musterte. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war es aber Halvor, der die seltsam angespannte Stimmung brach, in dem er sich von hinten über Fannis Schulter lehnte und strahlend verkündete, „Fanni hat mir gerade das Gleiche gesagt. Er ist froh, dass Kenny wieder da ist … Sie sind wirklich ganz besondere Freunde, nicht?“ „Ganz besondere!“, nahm Tom die unerwartete Vorgage an und nickte eifrig, „Schade eigentlich, dass sie nur Freunde sind. Sie wären so ein schönes Paar ...“  
Fannis Wangen leuchteten nun in tiefstem Rot und er hustete irritiert, als er nach Hilfe suchend zu Kenny sah, „Kenny …?“ „Da ist nichts zwischen uns … Wir sind doch nur Freunde!“, bestätigte dieser, aber Fannis Seufzen hallte überlaut durch die plötzliche Stille, die den doch recht unsicher geklungen habenden Worten folgte, „Wir sind wirklich nur Freunde. Kenny würde sich doch niemals in mich verlieben ...“ Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und wirkte wie ein armer, kleiner getretener Welpe, als er nun vehement auf seine geballten Fäuste starrte und den Blicken der Anderen auswich.  
„Wer behauptet das?“, Kennys Stimme ließ alle zusammenzucken und Fanni hob nur zögerlich den Blick, als Kennys Finger sanft unter sein Kinn gelegt wurden, „Fanni ...“ „Ich ...“, der Kleinere schluckte schwer, verstummte aber, als Kennys grau blaue Augen ihn eindringlich musterten, „Willst du, dass ich mich in dich verliebe?“ „Ich ...“, noch einmal schluckte Fanni schwer, bevor er dann leicht nickte, „Ja ...“ „Bist du in mich verliebt?“, bei dieser Frage zuckte Fanni zusammen, hielt aber dennoch den Blickkontakt aufrecht und nickte ein weiteres mal, „Ja.“ Kennys Lächeln wurde sanfter, als er sich etwas vorbeugte und Anders küsste, „Perfekt ...“  
Tom jauchzte und umarmte seine Freunde, um mit dem Jüngeren auf der Matratze auf und ab zu hüpfen, während Kenny Fanni ungeachtet ihrer enthusiastischen, aber dennoch schockierten Zuschauer rücklings auf die Matratze drückte und sich, den dicken Kapuzenpulli hochschiebend und über die warme Haut streichend, über den Kleineren beugte.  
In diesem Moment blitzte es auf und das laute Lachen Salvators hallte durch das Zimmer, „Oh Gott, hört auf! Sonst kriegen sie noch Nasenbluten! Guckt euch lieber das Foto an!“ Kenny und Fanni trennten sich, wenn auch mit sichtbaren Widerwillen und beide blickten nun interessiert auf das Display von Halvors Handy, wo das besagte Foto zu sehen war. Dabei legte Kenny einen Arm um den Kleineren und küsste ihn, „Daniel ist ganz blass … Und Tom fallen fast die Augen raus … Ich glaube, das war doch zu viel für sie ...“ Fannemel grinste, schwieg aber und lehnte sich nur an Kenny, während die anderen Anwesenden sie noch immer sprachlos anstarrten.  
„Ich … Ok, was ist hier los?“, Tom fand als erstes seine Stimme wieder und deutete anklagend auf das Paar, „Gangnes? Fannemel?“ „Wir wussten, was ihr vorhattet … Und wollten etwas Spaß haben.“, Kenny zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und murrte, als Fanni es sich nun tatsächlich auf seinem Schoss bequem machte, „Sitz still ...“ „Also, ihr zwei ...“, versuchte Daniel die Situation zu verstehe und deutete hilflos auf die beiden Älteren, die die Augen verdrehten, „Ja, wir sind seit Jahren ein Paar ...“ „Seit fünf um genau zu sein.“, mischte sich unerwartet auch Halvor wieder ein und zuckte mit den Schultern, als die anklagenden Blicke nun plötzlich auf ihm lagen, „Was? Habt ihr echt nichts bemerkt?!? Die beiden waren nicht gerade unauffällig … Wenn ich da an den Glasfahrstuhl oder Toms Auto denke ...“  
„Mein Auto?“, Tom schien interessiert, „Wo? Was? Und wann?!“ Aber weder Kenny noch Fanni beachteten ihn, sondern der Kleinere nickte anerkennend, „Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass war die beste Idee bisher. Tom und Björn waren zu offensichtlich und mit Evensen … Tom, mal ehrlich. In einem Schrank mit Putzmitteln habe ich sicher keinen Sex!“  
Tom schmollte, „Ihr hättet trotzdem mal was sagen können!“ „Und etwa den ganzen Spaß verpassen?!?“, Fanni wirkte nun wirklich entsetzt und Kenny küsste den Jüngeren sanft auf die Wange, „Es war schon ziemlich lustig ...“ „Sag mal … jetzt wo die anderen es wissen … Und sie hier sind ...“, druckste Fanni herum, „Könnten wir doch eigentlich in dein Zimmer gehen ...“ „Keine schlechte Idee ...“, Kenny schob den Kleineren von seinem Schoss und erhob sich, „Daniel schläft doch bestimmt freiwillig bei Tom ...“

„Ok … Was genau ist jetzt passiert?“, murmelte Andreas, nachdem die Tür hinter dem Paar ins Schloss gefallen war und schüttelte um Fassung ringend den Kopf, „Die zwei sind … wirklich zusammen?“ „Mmmmh, scheint so.“, nickte Daniel und tastete nach der halbleeren Flasche, „Sie habe uns reingelegt … Uns was vorgemacht ...“ „Fünf Jahre lang ...“, nickte Tom und streckte fordernd die Hand aus, „Jetzt brauch ich einen Drink …“


End file.
